User talk:Tullis
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Great work so far. Keep it up! :JoePlay (talk) 20:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Good job! I applaud all the effort you've put into the wiki. Thanks. --avfanatic (talk) 16:21, 10 December 2007 (UTC) You're very welcome. :) -Tullis :Ditto what avfanatic said. You are indeed an asset to this wiki. JoePlay (talk) 22:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :I must thank you too. It's not long time since i found this great game and every time i want to know something about ME, i go here... Big thanks to you (watching wiki and doing great job) and other contributors for their work. --J.i.gorkij 19:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, on behalf of everyone. And welcome! --Tullis 19:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Screenshot archive In case you could make use of it, I created a zip file of every single screenshot from Mass Effect that I took--some 2,200, I believe. I used a program called IZArc to split the ZIP file into three parts so I could put it on RapidShare; I don't know if you'll need the same program to put it back into one archive. Here are the download links: http://rapidshare.com/files/195821451/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z01 http://rapidshare.com/files/195846514/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z02 http://rapidshare.com/files/196175358/ME-Screenshot-Archive.zip I apologize for all the gratuitous screenshots of my Shepards and my wife's Shepards. :) RobertM525 02:47, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :That is... a LOT of screenshots. I'll take a look through them, but if there's not something we can use out of 2,200 screenshots, I'd be utterly amazed. Thank you! --Tullis 02:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) If you're up to downloading all of it, simply putting all three files in the same place and attempting to open the last one may be sufficient to see them as one archive. On my system, it doesn't appear that they need to be "recombined" to work. FWIW. RobertM525 04:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :I've tried downloading all three and opening the last one, but still no dice. Must be a Mac thing... Boo. --Tullis 05:10, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Armor Listing pages Do we list armors by manufacturer, or by model (Janissary Armor vs. Hahne-Kedar Shadow Works)? I don't know if I should merge the Janissary page with the Shadow Works page. --silverstrike 21:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Er... at the moment we're actually sort of doing both. --Tullis 21:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Doesn't sound very efficient. I'll leave it as it is. --silverstrike 22:00, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::It has to do with the search bar. People are more likely to look for the set of armour than the manufacturer's name. I guess redirects would fix that, but... hmm. It's a knotty issue. --Tullis 22:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Halopedia Hey just asking but do you sometimes associate with the guys at Halopedia?--Matt xMan 22:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Me personally? I think I... spoke to one person on there, once. If you're asking about MEWiki, we don't usually, no. --Tullis 23:33, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Armor Pages Not trying to sound rude to silverstrike, but I had all of those armor pages formatted, and open for pictures. I undid a few of the pages, but then noticed all of them were changed with a new format. I don't want to undo all those pages, because it may just be viewed as spam/stupidity. Is a massive undo allowed? Or do you find the new format easier to understand? Lehvi Dession 01:23, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :The new format uses templates to essentially place armour and weapon stats in a database, and then allow them to be disseminated by category (armour weight, species type etc) wiki-wide. The idea is that we don't have, say, stats for Survivor Armour on one page that get updated by an editor, and stats reported elsewhere that don't. The template does in fact allow for pictures: however, this is a large overhaul that will take a while for all the pictures to be implemented. This has been under discussion for some time: see Template_talk:ItemsList. --Tullis 01:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :In addition to what Tullis noted, the armor pages could still be divided the same as before - just need to add the template filters for weight and race (although, I personally believe it is somewhat redundant. There is allot of repetition that way). :Regarding the images: I am planning on updating all the images at once. The problem I saw with the current images layout is that we have different images for each race, and in the current layout we display all of them together - also the current layout of the tables bunch up armors with the same stats together (if they are from the same manufacturer and apply to the same race restriction) and choosing a single image becomes more difficult. :To resolve this issue I had the following ideas: :*Create one image from several others, that relate to the table. :*Let the author choose what image he wants to put. Something like: . :*Choose arbitrarily. :The current images are easy to find with the current naming and categories so I don't see a problem locating what we want/need. From the pages I altered so far, I noticed allot of inconsistencies that are now resolved through the "database". Again, I will appreciate any help and do this to enhance the wiki rather then to mess it up. --silverstrike 01:54, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I have finished gathering the armor images for insertion into the template and most likely will start updating the template page tomorrow (if there are no objections). The images galleries could be found on the template talk page: Template_talk:ItemsList#Items_image_gallery. --silverstrike 19:59, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ---- So what is the verdict regarding the armor pages? I'd like to finish what I started and there are still two unanswered questions about the images and the pages layout. --silverstrike 20:40, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Small Game Informer... Pic? In the latest Game Informer they talk about creating stories and have an interview with BioWare and on page 44, there is a small pic of the Wiki front page in a side bar about the wikis. Just thought I'd let ya know if you hadn't heard!--Xaero Dumort 23:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Wow! No, I haven't. I'll have to scrounge a copy and take a look-see. :D Can you tell when the shot was taken? Please tell me it shows our awesome front page buttons... --Tullis 12:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes it does show those amazing buttons, but the pic is too small and of poor quality to allow me to see the date. But there is an ad visible for Halo:ODST and there is a line of text above the ME2 editing notice, at least a month or so ago?--Xaero Dumort 08:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Still pretty awesome that we got in there. :D --Tullis 14:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Quick Question I'm back... after finally leaving Fallout 3 As done as Done can be. I noticed that the 90% "Other Morality Quest" had been removed from my Totals needed Section in the Morality Guide, I was wondering if I might ask why? --Sonevar 16:13, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I've probably made a few hundred edits since that was removed, if I was the one who removed it. I think it was because discussing the "other morality quest" confused people that you could get both in one playthrough, but I don't remember clearly. Can you be more specific? --Tullis 16:17, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::The phrasing I used was a bit confusing, so I can see why it was removed if that was the case. The situation itself is difficult to clearly describe in a single sentence, tag, label, etc. I was simply concerned that it had been removed due to some error in the information which I would then strive to set straight. ::To restate the "unlocking trigger"; It is well established that if someone achieves 80% morality, say Renegade for example that they unlock the corresponding quest UNC: The Negotiation upon their next use of the Normandy's Star Map. What I have found however is that after unlocking UNC: The Negotiation, if I then gain 90% Paragon in the same playthrough, it triggers the quest UNC: Besieged Base and I have been able to complete both within the same playthrough. I do not know if it is relevant but I should mention that after recieving the UNC: The Negotiation quest, I did not enter the Hades Gamma sector until after I recieved the UNC: Besieged Base quest as well. Being that the phrase "Second Morality Quest unlocks" seemed to unclear in trying to express this I opted for "Other Morality Quest unlocks" instead, but this too seems to have not been clear enough. --Sonevar 18:35, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Right, then it needs to be clear that it refers to getting both relevant morality scores in the same playthrough. Some people, after reading that, thought you could get both morality missions by just getting one 80% morality score. --Tullis 19:01, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Excellent! Thanks so much! Relating to AssaultTraining/Infiltrator fix. This is the original poster of that message. Thank you for clarifying how to handle errors such as that; I'm pretty new to wiki-editing and wanted to make sure making a change was "authorized" or whatever. In any case, I'll edit the page to reflect the talent as-proper. :I've fixed it already. The whole point of the wiki is having pages "anyone can edit" -- therefore issues like this aren't worth the trouble of reporting when they're such an easy fix. : ) --Tullis 19:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- hey Tulis. I respect your decision on removing the trivia I have added, it did seem sorta pointless. on a side note I was not saying sovereign was played by Orson Welles just that the voice reminded me of unicron from transformers who was played by the late Orson Welles. Hope that clears up any confusion Rich :Yeah, but thinking someone sounds like someone who played someone similar isn't really trivia. I see where you're coming from, but stuff like that belongs on a forum or your talk page. : ) --Tullis 22:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Inferno Armor Spam accident hey, just wanted to let you know that the link that poppedup in my edit for the Inferno Armor was completely unintentional. When i went back to fix the mistake, it wasn't there, so I'm not sure what to tell ya, lol. If it still needs to be fixed just let me know. EDIT: I actually didn't write the part with monitors now that i'm looking at it. I only added the Trivia section. :I removed the spam from the article, so I'm glad it's no longer there. : ) :Hmm. You may need to virus-check your browser, then because that was clearly spam. Either that or Wikia has a problem. Be on the alert for it, just in case. --Tullis 17:48, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 Giveaway Hi Tullis. How is everything going? I see you're still doing a great job leading the ME Wiki! I wanted to personally bring your attention to the Giveaway event Wikia is hosting. On the main page, I "commented out" the old Mass Effect logo and added a couple images linking to the Giveaway page, in order to increase awareness. We'll also be running a special version of the What's New widget to highlight the event across all gaming wikis, so be on the lookout for that later this week. The contest is open to everyone except Wikia employees, so feel free to enter yourself. :') Let me know if you have any questions or feedback. JoePlay (talk) 20:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! The only issue I have right now is our auto-welcome message: I wanted to add links to the Style Guide and Community Guidelines to MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon and MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user, but when I tried it, those welcomes stopped firing for new users. This might be especially important if we're getting a lot of new users soon. Any ideas? --Tullis 05:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late reply. I just now noticed that you replied to me on ''your talk page. About the welcome message, I just checked the recent changes for the days that the modified welcome message should have been in effect, and all the user talk pages I looked at '''do have the message with the edits you made. Adding links to the Style Guide and Community Guidelines is a great idea, so I encourage you to restore the welcome message to the version containing those links. ::About the backlash happening in the comments on the giveaway announcement page, I am truly surprised that a USA vs Earth flame war started. We've done a few events like this at other wikis before, which have all been USA-only due to legal reasons, and while we've seen a couple comments from disappointed people in the past, this is the first time something this ridiculous has occurred. I apologize for that. To fix the situation, I just deleted and recreated the giveaway blog post, but this time with commenting disabled. ::We are very proud of the Mass Effect Wiki, and it was my idea to host a giveaway to celebrate the release of ME2 as a way of (1) thanking its contributors and (2) potentially gaining new contributors. As long as you and the rest of the admin team don't have a problem with the giveaway, we'll leave it up and running. Thanks again for all that you do for the wiki! JoePlay (talk) 22:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I had a report from another admin that the autowelcome was no longer triggering after I'd edited those messages (even though I've edited them before with no issues) so I immediately reverted them. Maybe the problem's been fixed in the meantime. I'll fix them up again as you suggest. :::Regarding the backlash: to be frank I'm rather horrified at the entire episode. Thanks for reposting your blog without commenting, though it's unfortunate and somewhat sad that it was necessary. We've blocked a couple of the worst offenders (who've offended on other blogs) and hopefully such contributors will watch their behaviour. I blogged recently about issues we've had with vandalism, which is partly due to our elevated profile, and with luck it will die down. :::Thanks for thinking of us: we're doing our best to make an awesome wiki. : ) --Tullis 23:32, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Kodiak Drop Shuttle Hay i was hoping that i could put this picture up for the Kodiak Drop Shuttle for ME2 File:Kodiak.jpg I already uploaded the pic im not really sure that this is the Kodiak drop shuttle but it was in one of the official bioware made video's. It was the celebrity voice actors and it was showing a couple scenes and i saw the shuttle land and shepard and his team came out onto a battle field. Here is the link and the part is near the end. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bm0iy8o88xs at point 3:52 :We haven't an article to put it in yet, I haven't heard any material about a Kodiak Drop Shuttle, and even you say it's not confirmed that is the Kodiak Shuttle, according to your own caption under the picture. Besides, we couldn't use the picture as it has WAY too much light bloom. Sorry. --Tullis 00:47, January 12, 2010 (UTC) There's a pic of the drop shuttle in the OXM review.--Xaero Dumort 23:16, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ME2 Spoilers Hello, I just happened to notice that the little thing towards the top of the page that reminds you to provide a source etc. for ME2 pages has a small typo. It reads:"please ensure your edits are sourced and given an ME2 spoiler tag." The "an" should be an "a". If it were just in the main text body of a normal page I would fix it but it follows you around like the sidebar, I've not a clue how to work with that. You're probably more skilled with wiki editing than me so I'll leave it up to you. 02:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Actually if you say it aloud, ME2 sounds like it has a vowel at the beginning, so it really should be "an". :But okay : ) --Tullis 02:04, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Miranda Lawson hi! i'm fairly new to this wiki, but i went onto BioWare's official wesite, and they released a video saying that SyFy is having a special about ME2 on tuesday, january 19th, and in the vid it had an interesting shot of miranda.... something that may pertain to her being speculated as a romance interest. Thank you for hearing me out if you read this! Masqueradebunny14 23:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC)